fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Anti-Christi/@comment-5007872-20151017202834/@comment-27100572-20151020211424
(This is Derek. Im going to debunk everything you said, as it is lies once again.) Melina, please just stop spreading rumors about Cassie. She hasn't done anything. Let me summarize what's going on: (She isnt spreading rumors. She only said that she does not want to be assosiated with lemonnation. Show me where she spread rumors. Do it. I dare you. Oh wait, you can't, because she didn't. Cassie commented first. Like always. Neither of you are logical or scary. Shut up and just do what Melina asked. Why are you so stubborn about this? ) -Cassie mentioned your OC's name. (With YOUR permission, at the time. You agreed to it originally.) (You can revoke consent, dummy.) -She has NOT told a single person about what happened, as you keep implying. We have shared NOTHING with anybody, and that part of the artical has been up for //MONTHS//. About a year and a half, now. Why start harrassing Cassie over it? (Yes, you're the one harrassing us. We don't talk to you unless you talk to us, /and she only stands up for herself/. Stop telling people she's harrassing you.) (CASSIE STARTS FIGHTS WITH EVERYONE OH MY GOD. She harassed Melina first. SHE COMMENTED FIRST. ALL MELINA DID WAS SAY SHE DOESNT WANT TO BE ASSOSIATED.) She's not "stealing" your OC. It's literally only mentioning the name. She doesn't mention YOU, and she doesn't mention who exactly the character is.' Just the name'. Since she was hardly used online, it's almost impossible to actually figure out the owner and/OR the OC, unless you do INTENSE digging. (We attempted this just to see if it's as bad as you say. We only found ONE picture of her about 4 pages down on Google Images, and it linked back to this Wikia page, which you deleted.) ((You stole her OC. Cassie even admitted it when saying, I QUOTE, Own up to doing it, and say it was wrong, then maybe I'll consider doing the right thing too. Nobody reads our Wiki. And if they did, they wouldn't really care. It's not like they'd do stalking just to troll you. When I read pages like that, I think "Oh, that was a crappy move for that character.", not "THE OWNER OF THAT OC IS EVIL." ) Do I blame Rebecca Sugar for Jasper breaking Garnet apart? No. Do I blame Alex Hirsch for Bill ending the world? No. (They're adults. Melina is a minor.) I'd be on board with removing the name, but NOBODY is making a big deal about this. Not a SINGLE PERSON has mentioned her to us. Nobody has read our Wikia in months. I understand that you want it removed, but if Cassie says no, she means no. It's her Wikia, and she can do what she wants with it, just like you can mention whoever you want when you want. (It's still theft.) ////The only reason why people could possibly be finding it now is because you're spreading lies about Cassie stealing your OC.//// (Melina hasnt said anything oh my god. Show me where she has. Go on, do it? Ive asked multiple people about this situation with no names, and everyone says its theft. EVEN ONE OF YOUR SUPPORTES SAYS ITS THEFT) You're only bringing attention to yourself this way, with all of those posts on Tumblr that people have showed me. (You mean ass kissers? She didnt make those posts.) (Now, before you spread this all over Tumblr and call me a "troll" like you guys keep doing to me and Cassie, I'll say this. If you mentioned my OC /ANYWHERE/ like we did with multiple people (all with'THEIR PERMISSION'), I wouldn't care in the least. It wouldn't be /canon/ to their background, but it'd still be canon in your AU. It wouldn't bother me any, since it wouldn't fully be true. However, if it //DID HAPPEN//, (anything forced, murder, ect) I wouldn't deny it. They're only characters, after all.) (I ALWAYS HAVE PROOF. YOU DONT. ITS NOT TROLLING ITS JUST BEING HONEST AND TRYING TO SAVE PEOPLE. You got people to drive me off of my account. You two arent innocent, you never have been. You hurt so many people. And then lie about it. Melina was there one time you said you didnt like Jack. But you'll deny that. Why? Youre so into yourself and delusional that you'll believe what you say, even if it's not true. You are disgusting.) Please just drop this. I don't even want to talk to you, I'm just trying to stop this. Please, for the love of god, stop. (You are stealing her character.) I'm not going to respond, because I don't want to fight, and I'm not going to. Please, just drop it. And if anybody starts trolling you over it, just direct them to me. I'll clear the situation up, just leave Cassie alone for once. She's under enough stress, and she doesn't need you guys adding more onto her. Please. ("Leave cassie alone for once" You guys never said a good word about Melina to me. CASSIE THERATENED TO "RIP MELINAS THROAT OUT" but youre telling HER to drop it, when you guys have made her have to go to therapy? All you guys get is praise unless truth is exposed, then you cant handle being shown how awful you are. Just bugger off. Remove the name from the wiki, and don't talk to us ever again, asshole.)